


Are We Not Men?

by brightblackbird



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Amazon Trio, Canon - Anime, Fanmix, Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightblackbird/pseuds/brightblackbird
Summary: slightly modified version of a mix i did some years ago for the Amazon Trio's final two episodes.





	Are We Not Men?

[Are We Not Men?](http://8tracks.com/funnuraba/are-we-not-men?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [funnuraba](http://8tracks.com/funnuraba?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

 

(also hosted  **[here @ playmoss](https://playmoss.com/en/funnuraba/playlist/are-we-not-men)** )


End file.
